


Вероятность девиации равна нулю

by Asvang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drama, F/F, Love/Hate, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Идеальная ищейка, гончая на стальном каркасе – Гвен хвастаться бы модной игрушкой. Но Гвен она не нужна. У Гвен и без того с избытком мертвечины.





	Вероятность девиации равна нулю

Детектив Гвен Рид ненавидела андроидов, но девиантов не терпела ещё больше.

Когда RK-900 впервые переступила порог департамента, её мягкий голос отдавал силиконовой благосклонностью, кодовым рвением к исполнению обязанностей. Коннора отправляли в офис таким же. «Я не девиант. Я передовая разработка Киберлайф. Вероятность девиации равна нулю».

После мирного переворота радовался только Хэнк: отмороженный Коннор уже не отмороженный, и нет необходимости это скрывать. Они живут вместе, ходят пешком, ведь прогулки полезны для здоровья, ездят в ветеринарную клинику за антибиотиками для Сумо и воркуют так мило, что зубы сводит. «Не хотите пообедать, Хэнк?», «Не лезь под пули, Коннор», «Вам пора принять таблетки для понижения холестерина». О, да, у старины Андерсона новый, прямиком с конвейера, пластиковый сынишка. Гвен тошнит. Она вышвырнула бы аппарат для измерения давления из его ящика в фаулеровское окно. И смазливый тостер туда же.

_(Любая революция разбивает век надвое, лейтенант Андерсон. Но я надеюсь, вы позволите мне остаться.)_

Ей не везло. Если честно, никогда не везло, поэтому не удивительно, что она проебалась и в этот раз. Вечерами она пьёт виски и думает: это, наверное, карма. Расплата за дерьмо, которое она натворила – а в нём захлебнуться можно. Ей не то чтобы стыдно. Разве что чуть-чуть, когда кошка мурлычет, ластится, а Гвен пьяна настолько, что спрашивает вслух: «Зачем ты тут, паскуда? Из-за жратвы, да?» – и вдруг вспоминает, как сама притащила в квартиру изувеченный комок шерсти. Малолетних мудаков, вспоровших ей лапу ножом, она отстегала ремнём до кровавых соплей – единственный «добрый» поступок в её арсенале.   
Она насыпает корм в миску. Кошка разгрызает подушечки с начинкой. Становится легче.

_(Я не машина, детектив Рид. И я настоятельно рекомендую вам поостеречься с суждениями обо мне и лейтенанте Андерсоне.)_

RK-900 не похожа на близнеца по цеху – с ней сложнее. RK-900 «Карен» не заморачивается эффективной коммуникацией: её интересует лишь результат. Ласковые интонации, сухая улыбка, скупые кивки – дань долгу: не пугать глупые мешки с костями. «Зловещая долина» и всё такое. Коннор по крайней мере пытался притворяться человеком; Карен создана, чтобы им не быть. Идеальная ищейка, гончая на стальном каркасе – Гвен хвастаться бы модной игрушкой. Но Гвен она не нужна. У Гвен и без того с избытком мертвечины. Если приспичит, она вдарит по газам полицейского автомобиля и устроит гонку по Детройту, продырявив резвым преступникам шины выстрелом-другим. Робот ей ни к чему. К сожалению, Фаулер так не считает. «Карен модифицирована Элайджей Камски лично. Некоторые жесты не отвергают, Рид».

Пойти бы Камски нахуй, цедит Гвен. Сводного брата она знает хорошо, хотя они не общались с окончания школы. Не знает только, для кого кукольное издевательство в брючном костюме: для неё или для Коннора. Элайджа – хитрая тварь. Её бы он не простил за детство с вечным фингалом, а Коннора не забыл бы. Ребёнком он сутками копался в подвале, клепая схемы – Коннор едва ли отличался: головоломка, которую следует разгадать. Элайдже нравилось провоцировать. Гвен не стоило отвыкать от его игр: тогда бледно-тириумная девица-андроид с узким шёлковым платком на шее была бы целиком проблемой Хэнка.

_(Спасибо за заботу, лейтенант. Со мной всё в порядке. Вам требуется медицинская помощь, я помогу добраться до больницы.)_

От Андерсона и Коннора у Гвен судорогой прошивает пальцы. В дамской комнате она колотит штукатурку до сползающей лоскутами кожи. Хэнк ворчит будто бы недовольно, будто бы специально печатает отчёт слишком медленно. Гвен не понимает, какого чёрта замечает справочники по программированию вместо комиксов в его столе, и как Коннор коварно заваривает ему американо без кофеина, когда тот клянётся, что ЗОЖ его доконал. Ей есть, чем заняться: безграничные гигабайты грязи, разгребать которую – её профессиональное предназначение. Она не жалуется: бронежилет давит на плечи, стискивает грудь, пистолет в ладони тёплый, гладкий. Любопытно: так же чувствуется изгиб белой спины под форменной водолазкой с логотипом Киберлайф?..

«Приём, детектив», – окликает Карен. Огромная папка с материалами хлопается перед Гвен почти ехидно. «Пиздуй отсюда, микроволновка», – огрызается Гвен. В стеклянном взгляде Карен – отблеск насмешки. Или отсвет неоновой вывески забегаловки напротив.

_(Я распечатал для вас фотографии, которые могут пригодиться, лейтенант. Пожалуйста, наденьте очки. Они с функцией коррекции, с ними вам будет проще и сейчас, и в будущем.)_

Движения Карен строгие, механически-выверенные. Иногда Гвен кажется, она слышит синтетический скрип. Шаг по безукоризненной траектории: невысокие каблуки лакированных туфель высекают марш из коридорного кафеля. Для Гвен он – похоронный гимн: тик-так, тик-так, детектив, ещё одна сигарета, и вы сдохнете. Силуэт Карен в мутных прозрачных стенах проплывает воплощением холода. Она не кивает встречным офицерам, не отвечает на приветствие андроида на ресепшене – вырастает перед Гвен, не сбиваясь с такта. Она всегда стоит близко – чересчур, – и Гвен убеждена: компьютерная стерва упивается интеллектуальным превосходством, разницей в росте. Гвен никогда не отстраняется: приподнимается, шипит ей почти в губы, а Карен снисходительно щурится, склоняясь ниже. Так видно кристаллы под ресницами, синие вены, струящиеся из-за ворота рубашки, веснушки под пружинящей кудрявой прядью. Гвен хотелось бы до неё дотронуться. Вместо этого она закатывает скандал Фаулеру.

На оскорбления, проклятья, угрозы Карен реагирует одинаково: чуть склоняет голову вбок, диод грузится золотисто-жёлтым (как крапинки в искусственных, дьявол бы их побрал, глазах). Гвен это раздражает. Гвен жаждет эмоций, потому что без них она зацикливается на мысли удавить её леской. Едва Карен представилась, Гвен врезала ей в солнечное сплетение: кулаком, как положено, как она отходила бы настырного здоровяка в баре, – та даже не покачнулась. Моргнула – и влепила Гвен пощёчину так, что пришлось сплёвывать кровь. Гвен ошиблась: нужно было затевать драку в участке, а не в подворотне. Хотя революция – не пустое слово: отныне андроиды имеют право на самозащиту.

_(Вы мне как отец, лейтенант Андерсон. Я не мог бросить вас под огнём.)_

– Поторапливайтесь, детектив. Убийца ждать не будет.

RK-900 «Карен» – та ещё мразь. Элайджа Камски постарался на славу. Гвен бы вынашивала планы мести, но в _и_ ски глушит ярость не хуже тупой тоски. Гвен загнали в клетку. Она сама себя загнала. У клетки каштановые локоны и острые запястья. Клетка даже не жива.

– Ты девиант, микроволновка?

Карен смотрит, по обыкновению, равнодушно:

– Нет, детектив Рид.

Её диод не загорается красным. Алкоголь щиплет язык.

Гвен Рид презирает девиантов. Гвен Рид презирает лейтенанта Андерсона и Коннора. Им с Карен никогда не стать такими, как они.


End file.
